Bartlet's Small Victories
by Spooks-Obsession
Summary: This takes place during the episodes where SG1 have to destroy the Replicators on board a Russian submarine and Senior Staff of the West Wing take meetings about Mandatory Minimums. The rating has been chosen due to both shows rating of PG.
1. Chapter 1

**This episode is called Small Victories and takes place in Season 4, Episode 1 of Stargate SG:1**

* * *

President Bartlet sat working in the Oval office discussing mandatory minimums with Toby, Sam and Leo before Al Caldwall arrived when there was a commotion outside his office.

Charlie!

Yes Mr. President

What's going on out there?

Madame Ambassador from Russia is demanding a meeting with you. She's threatening to go the press room if you don't see her.

Really? Has she said what it's about?

She says the fallout of the disused space station was a cover story.

Ok. Toby, Sam, we'll have to discuss this another time. Charlie let her in.

Toby and Sam exited the Oval office via the door to the hallway, knowing the sticky situation that the President had just found himself in after having found out the truth from their dinner with SG1 a few weeks ago. The Russian Ambassador made her accusations as she entered the room.

Mr. President, you can't honestly expect me to believe the story your press office has released regarding the entry of a space craft into earth's atmosphere! We have it on satellite surveillance!

Madame Ambassador, couldn't you possibly wait until the room has some privacy?!

No I cannot wait. You have abducted a Russian submarine of the coast of California. We have not received contact from our Foxtrot class attack submarine in over 1700 hours. We have surveillance of the submarine towed into the harbour and your military guarding it. Do you deny this Mr. President?

Madame Ambassador, I haven't received any intelligence to confirm your claim. Leo, could you please get Admiral Fitzwallace in here?

Yes Sir. Leo moved into his own office to make the call.

Admiral, we've got the Russian Ambassador in the Oval office after demanding an audience with the President. You better get up here now. I'll be in my office, come here first.

Not waiting for a reply he hung up and sat down behind his desk. Leo sighed, knowing the mess they were in and hoping it could all be settled quickly, but already knowing it was highly unlikely.

Margaret!

Yes sir.

I need you to reschedule all my meetings for the rest of the day. I'm going to be in between the Oval office and Situation Room.

What about senior staff?

Only if they really stuff up, otherwise let Josh handle it.

Okay, what should I tell them?

Tell 'em what I just told you.

Yes sir.

* * *

It wasn't long before a knock on the door and Admiral Fitzwallace entered Leo's office.

Leo, I don't appreciate being talked to like that. What's going on?

I don't know, you tell me. The Russian Ambassador is claiming we've abducted one of their class attack submarines.

Leo, I've only just found out about this now. Approximately 1700 hours ago the sub was spotted by aircraft off the USS Nimitz, it was already surfaced and any attempts to communicate were returned. It was boarded, the crew was found dead.

All of them?

Yeah. We got the bodies off and while that was being done a guy with a camera took a photo of a large mechanical bug.

O God... I thought we got all of them when the Bilisner was destroyed.

So did I; the Pentagon advised the Navy to tow the sub into shore to assess the damage. The harbour has been evacuated and the entire area cordoned off. The cover story we're using is a dangerous chemical spill.

Okay. Well, we're going to go into the Oval office now and sell that to the Russian Ambassador. We'll say nothing of the Replicators. We'll keep up the cover story about the Bilisner and hopefully that will stick for now. We at least need to placate the Russians so we can get a grip on the situation.

Admiral Fitzwallace agreed with Leo as they made their way into the tension-filled Oval office, to explain all they had just talked about. The President was relieved that Leo and the Admiral were taking charge of the conversation, as he really didn't know what they were talking about. After more than half an hour of discussion, the Russian Ambassador was still not pleased with the information she was being provided with, but was willing to let the matter be investigated further by the President, and so returned to her office.

Thank God you guys were here. We need to talk now about what's really going on.

Sir, I suggest we move this meeting to the Situation Room. We need to contact the SGC.

Let's go. Charlie, rearrange my schedule, it's going to be a busy day today.

Yes Sir. Charlie watched as the President, Admiral Fitzwallace and Leo strode past the outer office; his day just got worse.

* * *

Once seated in the Situation Room with Major Davis on conference call, Admiral Fitzwallace began to brief the President and Leo on the facts he'd left out of his meeting in the Oval office.

Mr. President, one of the bugs survived the destruction of the Bilisner. We have photo confirmation by one of the marines who retrieved the bodies off the Russian submarine.

Okay, if SG1's report is anything to go by, that one bug has already started replicating. They said the bugs were destroyed by gunfire. Can we nuke the sub? That should kill it surely?

The Russian's already know we have it.

The Replicator's are a much more serious problem than international relations. Either way we can't blow the sub with the possibility that the replicators can survive, Leo commented.

Major Davis?

Yes, Mr. President

I want you to brief SG1. Take on board their experience in this situation; let me know the outcome of the meeting.

Yes Sir.

Admiral, call me once Davis has more information. Thank you.

President Bartlet made his way back to the Oval office, checking in with Charlie about his rescheduled day.

As the President and Leo resumed most of their schedule for the day, Major Davis had his meeting with SG1.

* * *

**I decided to mostly show this story from the position of the White House, as you can see what happens in this episode on-screen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo knocked on the President's door and entered without waiting for a reply. Jed looked up as Leo entered the room.

What's up Leo?

Major Davis is on the phone in the Situation Room.

Let's go.

* * *

Major Davis, what have you got for me?

Well Sir, Colonel O'Neill suggested we nuke the sub, but was then persuaded by Captain Carter to lead a well-equipped team to neutralise the replicators. Jed smiled at that and listened while Major Davis continued.

I was about to call you to inform you of this discussion when there was an off-world activation. As no teams are off-world at the moment, we were rather concerned. The Iris wouldn't close and the entire base's electricity shut down while a wormhole was established. Fortunately Colonel O'Neill recognised the gate traveller as Thor, a Commander of the Asguard.  
We thought that Thor would be able to help us, but as it turned out he had come by Stargate, because all of his ships are fighting the Replicators threatening his home world. Thor asked us for help. SG1's strategy to destroy the Bilisner wasn't anything the Asguard would have thought of; essentially they need someone dumber than them.

Someone dumber! Jed laughed out loud at that.

Yes, Sir. General Hammond was reluctant to help Thor, given the problems with the sub, but Captain Carter offered to go.

Captain Carter! She is the last person anyone could ever call dumb!

Yes Sir, Colonel O'Neill already made that joke. The whole room laughed.

Okay. Major Davis, go with the rest of SG1 and keep me informed about the Russian sub.

Yes Mr. President.

Thank you.

* * *

It didn't take long for Davis and SG1 to arrive at the shipyard where the military had set up a command centre. Leo was notified of the arrangements and went to tell the President.

Mr. President, Major Davis has authorised Colonel O'Neill to take a team into the sub. We have a live feed running in the Situation Room, if you'd like to watch.

Yeah, let's go. I don't want to have to wait for the report on this one.

They made their way down to the Sit Room and as they entered they heard Major Davis' voice come through the comms.

You're up online.

Jack, can you hear me? Daniel asked.

Would it be necessary to mention my insane aversion to bugs at this time?!

The President made a small smile at Jack's reply, but waited to see the outcome of the mission. The large screen on the far side of the wall was divided into four smaller screens, each showing the camera that was strapped to the head of each of Colonel O'Neill's team. Leo sat up more attentively and anxiously watched the live mission on screen. Major Davis and Daniel were watching the same feed that was being directed to the White House. On it they could see the interior of the submarine. Colonel O'Neill and Tealc each moved through the sub with another team member at their side, careful not to do anything that would intimidate the Replicators which would require an all out assault.

They're a different colour. We're moving out. Colonel O'Neill spoke over the comms.

That's a big one. If that's some sort of queen, the others may try to protect it. Daniel commented.

Queen? Jack replied.

They watched as Teacl and Stephens moved further into the room trying to get a closer picture of the mother bug. Suddenly several of the Replicators turned on Stephens; both started firing in their efforts to get out of the room alive.

Tealc and Stephens are in trouble; Major Davis called out to Jack.

Battery room; came the location from the technical support officer watching with Davis and Daniel.  
Jack and his team mate changed direction immediately and walked towards the battery room, but before they could make it they came across Tealc.

Stephens?

Dead

Let's move.

As soon as Jack and his team made it outside the sub the communications feed stopped transmitting to the White House. Everyone in the Situation Room let out a breath and sat in silence, considering the mission they had all witnessed.

Admiral, what happens next?

Major Davis will debrief Colonel O'Neill's team and then they'll make a decision. I expect we'll hear more in a few hours.

Ok. Thanks, I'll be in my office.  
President Bartlett and Leo left the Situation Room, making their way back to the Oval office.

We should call Stephens' family.

General Hammond does that. It's his job and he can give the kind of support that we can't.

What kind of support?

Information about the funeral service and he has the authority to disclose some of the sensitive information regarding his death.

Hm...Don't I have that same authority? Bartlett replied as he entered his office

Sir...

Yeah, I know. Leo left to go to his office.


	3. Chapter 3

President Bartlet resumed his meeting on mandatory minimums with Toby, Sam and Al Caldwall in the Oval office. Conversation had moved on to the differences between powdered cocaine and crack cocaine. Charlie didn't feel at all bad about interrupting this time. He took his note in and handed it to the President. President Bartlet took the note, retrieved his glasses from his breast pocket and opened to read: _Colonel O'Neill and Tom to eliminate first bug, before sub moves. Dallas on standby with torpedos. Visuals of mission in Sit Room._

Excuse me, Al. I've got somewhere I need to be. Sam and Toby will show you out.

Thank you Mr. President.

Charlie, where's Leo?

He's just finishing up in the press room.

He knows about this note?

Yeah, I do. Let's go Mr. President

Jed and Leo made for the door, walking briskly down the stairs to the Sit Room.

How'd it go in the press room?

It was fine. Andi came in with Toby, I think she enjoyed it.

Enjoyed it huh?

Yeah. We're here.

* * *

Upon entering the room they heard Colonel Jack O'Neill's voice over the comms

Charge is set

Looking up at the screens they saw the visuals through the head-mounted cameras on board the sub. Jack's hands could be seen setting the explosives, and then Jack and Tealc began moving through the sub.

They're submerging, the tech support officer observed.

Jack, the sub is diving.

Yep, we got that. Heading to the battery deck

We're losing their signal, Daniel commented

It's ok, they can't get far, Major Davis replied.

Radio transmission boosters launched, commented the tech officer.

How do they get out if the sub in under water? Daniel asked.

Escape hatch, Davis replied.

On the screens showing Jack and Tealc's movements through the ship President Bartlet and Leo saw the body of Stephens directly outside the battery room. Jack and Tealc back tracked to a side door and hid there while they waited for the Replicators to pass them following the explosion. Once hearing most of the Replicators has passed them, Jack and Tealc ran out of their hiding place directly to the battery room, opened the door, threw in a hand grenade and closed the door. The explosion vibrated the door. Tealc opened it as Jack began shooting into the room.

I believe you got it O'Neill.

Yeah, I think I got it.

The room before them showed a darkened room with what looked like metallic chips littering the floor. Closing the door and locking it behind them, Jack and Tealc made their way through the sub trying to find a way off. Looking up the staircase, the Replicators had formed a layer across the access way, restricting their movements. Jack fired up the stair case only to have more Replicators block access.

O'Neill; Tealc drew his attention to the doorway along the passageway. Replicators had eaten a way through the closed door and were heading towards them.

Colonel O'Neill is there any way you can make it to the escape hatch? Major Davis asked.

Jack and Tealc ran down the passageway, through several doorways. The Situation Room heard a conversation between Daniel and Major Davis, after hearing from the tech support officer that the anchor line on the sub had just snapped.

Is there anything we can do?

The best thing we can do is try to chase them into shallower water and hope that they resurface.

No, there's not enough time for that.

Jack and Tealc opened a hatch. A split second later a Replicator landed inside the escape hatch, followed by more. Backing out of the room they were in, they closed the door behind them and turned around looking for more ways to get out. The door directly opposite them at the end of the passageway had an opening as more Replicators came through to attack them. Tealc opened fire on them. Realising no way out Jack called out over the comms

You better go ahead and blow this thing.

That's not exactly a positive attitude Jack

Jack took off his helmet and camera, turning it to show his face and saying in reply

Listen to me; we are not getting outta here. Mission accomplished. Blow it!

Jack!

Daniel, please...blow it before I get eaten alive by these damn bugs! Davis, give the order!

The screens communicating the cameras started to get fuzzy as the signal weakened. Replicators appeared on all sides as Jack and Tealc crouched on the floor.

Okay, okay... Daniel finally committed to his friend's deaths.

Fire on target...Dallas is firing torpedo...Eight seconds to impact...Blackbird attempting evasive manoeuvre...

Gunfire could still be heard over the flickering screens...

Torpedos still on target...two seconds...direct hit...

The last shot of Jack showed him crouched down with a Replicator crawling over his back, before a bright white light shone and the connection failed. The submarine was hit by the torpedos. Admiral Fitzwallace sighed in relief.

It's over Sir.

What happened to Jack and Tealc?

They were saved at the last second by an Asguard ship. That flash of white light you saw was the Asguard beaming Jack and Tealc out of the submarine.

President Bartlet and Leo let out a long sigh.

It's over?

Yes Sir. Major Davis just called to confirm the submarine was destroyed. The Navy divers will secure the scene and allow it to become a diving reef.

Phew... well that was a rollercoaster ride. How do these people do this every week?

They're soldier's Sir; Admiral Fitzwallace replied with a grin.

Well...then...I guess...Leo?

Thank you Admiral. Please inform Major Davis that SG1 are to receive their long awaited vacation.

Yes Leo. Thank you Mr. President

Both got up and left the Situation Room returning to their schedules.


	4. Chapter 4

President Bartlet lay on his bed resting when there was a knock on the doors before Leo walked in.

Mr. President...O, you're in bed

Yeah

When I called you were awake

Well that's because I answered the phone

I was just coming by to talk, it can wait.

What's on your mind?

You sure?

Yeah, I gotta be up in four hours anyway.

Jed waved him in and sat up a bit, while Leo pulled aside a chair. Leo began talking about his meeting in the press room, about his feeling of hypocrisy on coming down on drugs after admitting he's a recovering drug addict. Jed tried listening even though he'd heard it all before, but his eyes started glazing over as his mind wandered to other things. Leo called him back to the present and Jed assured him he was the right man for the job. Toby, Sam and CJ all arrived soon after followed by Josh. Jed gave them a pep talk, before they all eventually left. As Leo was turning to leave, Jed spoke to him again

I'm sleeping better. When I sleep I dream about a great discussion with experts and ideas and energy, honesty, and when I wake up I think; I can sell that

Good night Mr. President

Good night.


End file.
